Exitus Acta Probat
by BerserkerJoe
Summary: Kyon is your average High School Student, right? Not like the other members of the brigade. In this tale though, he learns he moer than he could ever know.


**Exitus Acta Probat**

_(Once again, a 40k tale but it seemed to fit really well, I don't know why. It may get a little bloody so not for the squeamish, but for the rest of you enjoy. I would like to thank Lexicanum and the Imperial Infantryman's Uplifting Primer. This is purely fan made and all legal right and works belong to their respective owners.)_

Kyon felt odd.

It had been another average club day for the SOS Brigade. Well, as average as it gets with Haruhi. Kyon and Koizumi had been playing Yu-Gi-Oh, while Haruhi and Mikuru went off to print something for the Brigade, and finally Yuki was reading as usual. However, he didn't really care what the others were doing. He had been thinking about the string of murders occurring around the city. They were gruesome killings, victims had been ritually cut open and their blood spilled everywhere, and to top it all off there was an eight pointed star made of blood at all the killings.

But that's not what had bothered Kyon.

What bothered him was he was so unmoved by it.

It was like he had seen all this before somewhere else.

"Hey, it's your turn" said Koizumi who was winning.

"Oh sorry" said Kyon looking at his hand.

_It's only been a few seconds, can't you wait?_

That's another thing he had been noticing. His demeanor towards Koizumi had slowly been changing over the past few had changed. Before he had just been annoyed with him, but that annoyance had grown into a dislike because he felt like he was hiding something. Something important.

The rest of the day had occurred without much incident, but the whole time Kyon had felt agitated. He had even almost shouted at Mikuru and Haruhi for slamming open the door when they came in, something that they had done hundreds of times. It was like a piece of him was trying to come out and as a result it was making extremely aggressive. He decided to walk home early that day and immediately went to his room without even greeting his sister.

As he lay there in bed, trying to calm himself down his phone vibrated. It was a text from Koizumi.

_Meet us in the club room at 10 o'clock. Don't be late._

"Why the hell should I do that?" Kyon responded, angry to be given orders to the last person he wanted orders from.

_Exitus Acta Probat_

Kyon froze.

He had heard those words before. And they awoke something inside him. The thing that had been nagging him had cleared up a little for a second and he was strangely calm. But it was fleeting and he soon went back to his demeanor from before. He had heard them before, but he still didn't know what they mean. If anything it made him even madder. Koizumi knew something that he wasn't telling him, and he was going to find out.

At around 8:30, he started to leave the house when his sister came up.

"Where you goin?" she asked with a big smile.

"Out" Kyon said with a straight face.

"Can I come with?"

"No"

"Please?" she said wrapping her arms around his leg.

"No" said Kyon with more force.

"Pleasssssseeeeee?"

"I SAID NO! NOW SHUT UP YOU…"

Kyon stopped in mid-sentence when he saw that his sister was close to bawling. He then kneeled down and hugged his sister tightly. He had been too hard on her. It wasn't her fault he had been this way.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you. I'm just a little frustrated lately." He said while stroking her hair, "Let me make it up to you, how about I get you some ice cream on the way home!"

"Yay! Thanks Kyon" said his sister with a big smile on her lips. "Can you get me pistachio flavored ice cream?"

"Whatever you want" said Kyon smiling back, "I'll be back home soon"

As he walked to his bike, he thought about the events that had just transpired. He had _never_ yelled at his sister in anger, ever. He needed to find out what Koizumi knew and soon.

He arrived at the school around 9:00. It was dark and silent. He had always thought the school after hours was weird. A building so normally full of life empty and dead, it had always been that way to him, and here he was now hoping to get to the brigade room for answers.

When he arrived though, he saw thought he saw people. Maybe teachers or something Kyon thought. But he then saw their knives and what appeared to be pistols. They also wore some strange armor that looked like it was made of metal. He then realized that they were probably apart of the cult that had been responsible for the killings. He realized they were because they were smeared in blood and had eight-pointed stars on their armor; also they were talking in an odd language that he couldn't understand.

_Great, call me over to kill me ay Koizumi? You bastard, you're probably apart of this cult._

However, Kyon's curiosity was greater than his caution and so he parked his bike on the far side of the school; away from the club room because it was were the least amount of people there. He climbed over the wall with some effort and landed in the bushes with a loud thump.

_Hope they didn't hear that._

His wish went unheard though as one of them rounded the corner. He instantly recognized that it was a student! It was hard to believe but he had recognized him from his class. His face was scarred badly into the form of an eight pointed star and his eyes had an odd red glow.

_How is this possible? How could he be a part of this cult?_

The cultist, as he was going call them from now on, looked in his general area before turning around and looking near some trees.

_This is it. This is my chance to get inside the building. I'll be safer there._

Kyon took a step forward.

SNAP!

_Of all the rotten luck._

The cultist turned around and upon seeing Kyon began shouting and running in his direction. He raised his pistol and fired. Kyon saw a long red beam come out of it and could feel the heat of it as it smash into the nearby wall. He had made his way into the gym, but the cultist was hot on his tail. However the cultist then tripped on his own armored robe, allowing Kyon to get inside the girls locker room and hide.

_Never thought I'd be in here._

He then hid behind a set of lockers away from the door. He could hear the cultist enter cautiously. His breathing was heavy and disturbing, like a dying animal. But now Kyon was in trouble. The only way out was the door, other than the vents but that would take too much time. The cultist came in and was moving in towards his position. Kyon knew he had no choice but to fight. He pressed himself against the corner of some lockers and waited. He could hear the cultist getting closer and closer.

_Now!_

He rounded the corner ready to strike but saw no one.

_Where the hell is? Oh shi…_

Kyon couldn't finish his thought as the cultist rounded the corner of lockers across his locker and swiped downward. Kyon could feel the dagger across his cheek near his eye and fell over. The cultist was laughing now speaking in his odd language. Kyon could see through the blood that the cultist was advancing closer to him. He saw the cultist raise his knife and Kyon closed his eyes.

_I can't believe this. This is how it ends. Out of all the things I've been through; my life ends at the tip of some psycho's knife. GOD IT JUST MAKES ME…_

Kyon opened his eyes and he was face to face with the cultist, but the cultist's face was contorted and he looked in pain. Kyon looked down and realized something shocking.

He was behind the cultist. His head was backwards.

Kyon realized that he had snapped the cultist's neck.

The former student fell down with a thud. He made an absolutely horrible gurgling sound and shivered a little before he finally died. Kyon had just killed somebody, somebody he had recognized with such quickness and fury he was surprised he knew how do to do the deed so well.

Surprised and oddly…_at peace_.

All this week, he had been struggling with something. Some part of him that he couldn't remember or understand, but this one act, this one simple act, had given him more clarity than anything else; even Koizumi's message hadn't had as much of an impact. He still couldn't remember all of it but he did remember two things. One was how to sneak past people, to hide and be an invisible specter to his enemies.

The other was how to kill said enemies.

He bent down over the cultist and picked up his knife. It looked like a standard kitchen cleaver about 6 in., but it was covered in dried blood and had an eight pointed star emblem hammered onto one side of the blade. Kyon twirled the blade in his hand with expert skill and then realized the blade was unbalanced. He then took of the eight-pointed star motif and threw it on the cultist's corpse. He thought about taking his gun but realized it made a lot of noise. He could also hear some more of them coming so he decided to leave. He made his way to an air vent and managed to go through it until he was outside. He still had to get to the club room, and when he was there he would make Koizumi talk, by any means necessary.

Koizumi had sent the same message to Haruhi as he did to Kyon, Mikuru, and Yuki. He hoped he wasn't too late.

_The time to move is now._

Kyon had reached the main school building. There were a whole bunch of them in the courtyard but he managed to get in through one of the windows to a classroom. He wondered why they were there, why had they chosen tonight to go skulking around the grounds._  
_

_Doesn't matter. They'll never notice me slip in._

He made his way through the classroom and opened the door slightly to the hallway. There were two of them; he couldn't tell who they were but they were talking to each other in their evil tongue and could tell the one on the left was a man and the other a woman. They then began patrolling the hall way, the man went towards Kyon and the woman went in the opposite direction. When the man was close to the classroom Kyon was in; he wrapped his hand around the cultist's mouth and stabbed him in the throat with the other. He let out a low gurgle but nobody heard it as he had his and around his throat, however Kyon could feel the blood pour out between his fingers and flow on to the floor. He then pulled himself and his burden into the classroom and then had an idea. He dragged the body to a corner, letting the blood make a trail and put it in one of the cabinets before heading under the teacher's desk. He then heard the female cultist call out and then proceed toward the classroom. Under the desk, Kyon began to whisper words from something he had heard before but couldn't remember:

_I am the darkness that surrounds me,_

_I am the air that surrounds me,_

_I wait to strike,_

_From the darkness,_

_I wait to kill,_

_From out of thin air,_

_I am invisible,_

_And I am silent death._

These words seemed to fill him with a strange comfort, and then he noticed that the female cultist had entered the room. She looked at the blood trail and began follow it towards the cabinet, however Kyon silently sprang into action now. He wrapped his hand around her mouth and he then began to say something, more for himself than for her:

_I have become death, destroyer of foes._

He then stabbed the knife through her heart. He saw her eyes go wide, feel her breath quicken, and feel her pulse through his blade slowly fade. She shook slightly and then went limp. He set the body down gently, his hands slick with her blood. He had killed two more people now and he felt fine, better even. It was like he was finally understanding what had been bugging him all week.

He had checked if the hallway for more guards and when there were none, he proceeded to move down the hallway towards his old classroom.

_Wait why am I going there? The clubroom isn't near there at all._

_That's because I have to get my equipment._

The thought popped into his head without warning, and it was severely alien to him. Whatever the case, he knew he had to get something there, something vital to his mission.

_Mission. I'm on a mission._

As he climbed the stairs, he realized that he was indeed on a mission. He was getting more clarity but he still didn't know what the mission was. And why was he on this mission? And for what or who? The questions constantly pestered him until her reached his classroom.

It had seemed like ages ago that he had sit in this class and talked to Haruhi, despite the fact that it had only been a few hours. He went up to his desk and opened it. It was empty inside but then he pressed his hand against the middle and a key pad opened up.

_What how did I know that? What am I doing?_

He punched in a number combination quickly.

_How do I know all this?_

He heard a slight whirling sound behind him and saw the wall open up. It looked like somebody had built a hidden closet into it. He approached it and a bright white light came on.

And that's when he remembered everything, everything about him, his skills, the words he spoke and his mission.

_My mission. I have to complete my mission._

Haruhi was getting angry now.

Koizumi had all called them to school, and with all sorts of secrecy and for what? So far nothing. She had seen no discernable reason other than to bug them but here they were. They were making their way into the courtyard outside the old building, when they saw three figures, Koizumi tried to back them away but Haruhi was too curious for her own good.

"Hey! Over here! Who are you? Hello?"

The three figures came out of the dark. They all were scarred on their faces and all were carrying weapons. She recognized them as the cultists that Kyon had talked about before. One in particular had a rifle while the other two were carrying pistols and knives. They advanced slowly towards Haruhi and her friends.

"We need to get away" said Koizumi, Haruhi turned around only to find herself faced with two more cultists and something else.

It looked like a metal statue come to life. It was a dark purple color with gold edges on it and a big eight-pointed star on the front. Haruhi almost thought it wasn't alive until she saw that it had a head, _a human head_. It was dirty and scarred, with what appeared to be nails. It had a row of sharp teeth. Its eyes were the most unnerving things she had ever seen.

Koizumi tried to turn everyone around but they ran into another one of those golem things. They were slowly backed into a corner surrounded in a half circle. There were two golem creatures and seven of the humans with guns and knives. By now they were against a wall; Haruhi could see Mikuru trying to hold back her tears and Yuki holding her same blank stare, trying to almost comprehend the figures in front of her. Haruhi herself just wondered one thing herself.

Where was Kyon?

_Looks like I have no choice._

Koizumi was ready to unleash his full psychic fury, even though he didn't want to just yet.

But that's when he saw him, over on the roof adjacent to the old building.

He eased himself; he was just going to sit back, and enjoy the show.

Haruhi immediately heard a loud noise and saw the golem creature fall over. Its back was caved in, as though a sledge hammer smashed into its back. The other golem looking around but then its head exploded in a shower of gore. The cultists began panicking and firing in the general direction where the attack had come from. Three soon feel in rapid succession, most of them had their chest blown open in a gruesome manner. The other one's arm was simply blown off. The woman, Haruhi could recognize it was a woman now screamed loudly before her head exploded. There were only two left by now, constantly firing in the same direction. Haruhi looked down at the bottom of the school and saw what had been causing all of this.

It seemed to just appear out of the shadows, as though they had birthed it, and was completely black. Its face looked like the combination of a techno visor and a gas mask that had a dull gold color. Its body looked muscular and powerful yet graceful, like one of the big cats. It had an empty holster on its belt and had a huge rifle slung over its back. In its right hand was what looked like a pistol, though somewhat large and almost toy like. To top it all off, it had a belt buckle in the shape of a skull.

It aimed its pistol at the cultists and fired. Their chests exploded in more gore, their ribcages opened up from the inside. Just as it finished the last two, two more rounded the corner. They both began shouting and ran forward; firing their weapons towards it and raising their knives in anticipation. The closest one fell down when its pistol hit his leg, the other however got close enough to strike with its knife. The cultist swung downward and cleanly missed, the thing easily sidestepping his attack. It then reached behind its back with its left hand and produced a long bladed knife, a stiletto Haruhi believed, and slashed at the cultist's throat before firing its gun directly into the cultist's chest. It then killed the other cultist quickly as he lied on the ground bleeding out.

_But wait weren't there seven here originally?_

Haruhi's question was soon answered as the last cultist charged from the bushes, hiding from the battle the whole time. Her knife was drawn and she was behind the strange figure getting ready to slash in a horizontal arc. The figure swung around and deflected the blade with its gun and slashed with it knife across her chest. She sat there wounded and dumbfounded before the figure raised its pistol and began bashing the cultist's head in. It struck eleven times, the first couple hits only bruising the cultist's head. However, her head soon split open like a ripe melon and soon the figure was just hitting a headless body.

The mutilated corpse feel over with the loudest thud Haruhi had ever heard in her life. She had just watched this thing dispatch eleven people, two of them monstrosities in about a 1 minute time frame.

The figure, covered in blood and brain matter, approached them now, weapons drawn. She wanted to believe it was on her side but was too scared to care. It got close to them and raised it knife for a downward strike.

The blade went down and struck the first golem creature to fall squarely in the throat. It coughed and sputtered up a lot of blood before dying.

The thing pulled the blade out and proceeded to clean it on itself. The odd thing was that none of the blood that landed on it actually stayed; it all sort of melted off with time. It proceeded to put its weapons away and walk over to Koizumi.

Its voice was deep and heavily distorted, "Are you alright? Is anyone hurt?"

"No, we are all fine" said Koizumi with a very disturbing familiarity "You did an excellent job, good work"

"Good, so I haven't failed yet…but what about the cult leader?"

"Don't worry; I have the information in the club room"

"Let go then" said Koizumi to everyone.

Haruhi had to pick up Mikuru who had fallen into the fetal position at the carnage she had just witnessed. Yuki was just silent as usual, even despite the fact she was covered in about 3 pints of cultist blood. They all ran into the building and reached the club room.

"Wait out here and cover them, I have to get some things from inside" said Koizumi, addressing this thing with an odd commanding tone.

The thing just nodded and drew its pistol.

"Wait, why can't we come in with you?" asked Haruhi, angry and annoyed that she didn't know what was going on or have any control over the situation.

"Sorry Ms. Suzumiya, I need to change" said Koizumi before closing the door and locking it.

So there they stood, waiting for Koizumi to change. Haruhi thought that was the _stupidest_ thing to do at a time like this. There was a cult rampaging around school and rather than investigate they had to stand around and wait for Koizumi to get done changing.

_Where's Kyon? He would at tell me about this thing, or at least agree on how creepy it is._

She was actually a little worried about him. Armed cultists running around school; seemed like he would have trouble. She only hoped he wasn't dead. The thought of Kyon made her study the other members of the brigade. Mikuru was crying and shaking, looking like she was about to yell or something while Yuki just stared at with her same blank stare. However her eyes was different, they had more of a bewildered or surprised look to them. She then looked over at the thing. It was just patrolling the hallways, looking for enemies Haruhi figured.

But what troubled her most is that it seemed so familiar, like it was somebody she knew.

At this point, Mikuru finally could hold back no longer.

"How could you!" she began bawling "You killed them, you bastard"

"I had to complete my mission" said figure.

Mikuru continued her sobbing loudly now, while Yuki held her same stare. Haruhi went up to the figure's back and tapped it. It swung around with such a fury that Haruhi nearly fell over. It stopped though and looked at her.

"Yes?" it said with its same mysterious voice.

"N-n-never mind" said Haruhi, freaked out by her supposed protector.

_Where is Kyon?_

The door finally unlocked, and Koizumi stepped out. Although he wasn't dressed the same, in fact he looked like not of this world.

He wore a unique set of armor on his upper part of his body including his hands but the rest of his body was covered in what appeared to be ornate robes. The armor was gold and the robes were a mahogany color, on the side Haruhi could see he had a big one handed long sword. She saw Koizumi walk over to the thing again.

"Any trouble?" asked Koizumi

"No we were clear, no activity to report" said the figure in black.

"Good then I need a favor of you then…" said Koizumi

He produced a large pistol, much bigger than any Haruhi had seen thus far. It was almost too big for Koizumi's hand and had a very large "I" motif in the middle.

"Is this really necessary?" asked the figure almost sounding annoyed

"I can't be certain of who you are unless I get exact proof."

"I don't really think…" stated the creature.

"I am giving you a direct Inquisitorial command to remove your mask and show me who you are or I'll with me forced to kill you" said Koizumi with no humor in his voice.

"_Inquisitorial command? What did he mean by that?_" wondered Haruhi.

There was a slight pause and then…

"Very well"

The creature reached behind its head and removed the one dangling chord that attached from its head to it body and lifted up on the visor looking thing. Some of the cloth that apparently formed a mask came off with the visor and revealed its face.

Or _his_ face.

But Haruhi couldn't believe that. She had known him, worked with him, seen him dozens of times and knew he wasn't capable of this. She almost wanted to believe that this was a fake and that the real one was trapped somewhere. However when he spoke, she knew it was him, deep within herself.

"I am Kyon, from the Vindicare Temple, at your service Koizumi, Inquisitor of Ordo Sindaris."

The last line was delivered with an unusual malice.

"Good glad to see it is really you" said Koizumi, putting his pistol away.

Haruhi was shocked beyond all belief. She had watched her friends, one of her _best_ friends slaughter nine people and two things in front of her. She looked over at him. His eyes were very different. They had no emotion behind them, they didn't look human. That's when she noticed his face…

"You're hurt" said Haruhi, reaching for Kyon's slightly bleeding face.

"Its fine" he said brushing her hand aside harshly.

Haruhi felt hurt by that gesture, but it wasn't just the way the gesture was done. It was the fact that he constantly looked at her with a sort of suspicion. Like she was going run at any minute and he was going to have to gun her down. She quickly glanced away

_Why am I feeling like this? I shouldn't care about Kyon like this._

Haruhi looked back and saw they were talking about some sort of _target_, and that this _target_ was going to be out in the open soon. Kyon nodded and was handed a large clip of ammo.

"Escort us to the landing site" said Koizumi, while he was fidgeting with something on his wrist.

"That's not necessarily a part of my job parameters" said Kyon, looking more and more irritated with each passing second of being around him.

"You don't want to fail your mission though do you?" said Koizumi, with a smirk on his face.

"I will not fail" said Kyon.

"Then escort us to make sure you don't"

Kyon looked at Koizumi for a brief second.

"Very well" said Kyon

They began to go up the stairs to the roof of the old building. The whole way, they said very little to each other, the only sound was their footsteps echoing down the hall. They made their way to the stairs. Kyon went towards the door first, opening it slightly. There was only one guard out there, enjoying the view of the full moon.

Haruhi watched as Kyon moved like a ghost, sneaking behind the man and quickly snapping his neck. Kyon set the body down gently as to not make noise and then waved them out.

The night was cool and calm, unusually so considering all that had happened. Haruhi looked over towards Kyon; his face was still bleeding a little. She felt obligated to go over to him and try to help with his face. She pulled out a handkerchief as she approached and he looked apprehensive at first, then for a brief second, he came back. She could see it in her eyes and she became glad. She wiped off the blood on his face and tossed the bloody kerchief aside.

"Thank you" he said, his voice reverting back to the person he was a few seconds ago.

"What are you?" asked Haruhi, with a commanding tone.

"Why do you feel you need to know?" asked Kyon in an almost equal tone

"Because...because…"

She didn't know why. She wanted to say curiosity but it wasn't. It felt different from curiosity. It was…

_No, no, no, no! I'm better than this! I'm better than…_

It was concern.

She actually cared for Kyon. She cared beyond that of a friend or a stranger. She didn't even care about all the things that were happening anymore. She just wanted to know what had happened to him to turn him into this grim reaper, this Vindicare Assassin.

"I'll tell you when we get out of all this" he said, clearly seeing her internal conflict on her face, "I promise".

"Okay" said Haruhi grudgingly yet accepting and maybe a little happy.

"Look!"

Koizumi shouted and pointed at a faint glow in the sky, and it was growing larger and larger with each passing second.

That's when a lasround zinged from behind them.

They turned around to see a group of cultist on the stairway, taking potshots from behind the walls and from the stairway itself. There were about eight of them total. Kyon and Koizumi drew their pistols and began firing while jumping behind some air conditioning units. Meanwhile, Yuki and Mikuru, who had been to themselves the whole time on the roof moved towards the back of the building. One cultist's sternum exploded, like a grenade had been planted in his chest.

Koizumi then began glowing a bluish-purple and lightning leapt from his fingers. It snaked its way through the air like a water moccasin, yet much faster. It hit the nearest cultist and ricocheted into the others. The first was roasted alive, while the others convulsed and fell to the ground. Haruhi saw smoke rise from the faces of the ricochet victims.

There was little time to celebrate though, as more cultists flooded the hallway. By now the ship was hovering loudly above them all. It was a brutal quadrilateral shape with short stubby wings and several weapons mounted on it. The twin double barreled cannons on the ship, very similar to Koizumi's pistol, opened fired and pinned the cultists in the stairway.

"GET ON THE THUNDER HAWK!" yelled Koizumi.

A ramp lowered and two men in black armor with the same logo as on Koizumi's pistol waved them on. They all go on one by one, Kyon jumped on last. He then grabbed something off one of the trooper's armor. It looked like a tube of those biscuits you by at the store, except the tape was place in a different place on it. Kyon pulled some tape that was on it off and threw it straight into the door way.

It smacked directly into a cultist's face causing him to fall backwards with the tube going upwards from his face. Haruhi then realized what Kyon had thrown.

The explosion was massive, causing the Thunder Hawk to shake. The entire top part of the stairway was destroyed and Haruhi assumed that most of the lower stairway had gone with it. The Thunder Hawk began to pick up a little altitude and then hovered close to the administration building.

Kyon went towards the edge of the ramp and looked down it. Haruhi then realized what he was up to and she ran towards him, dodging all the other Brigade members that tried to stop her. She grabbed Kyon's arm and held on.

"You're not going anywhere. That's an order from your Leader" said Haruhi, desperately trying to stop him from completing his grim task.

Kyon brought her close to him and embracing her. She was completely taken off guard by this. Her mind screamed to push away but her body wouldn't move. She just stood there in his embrace.

"I'm sorry" said Kyon moving his hand to her left shoulder.

Haruhi was about to ask why when she felt a sharp pain in her shoulder and then her whole world went black.

Kyon didn't want to use the nerve pinch but he knew there would be no point in arguing with her. He wouldn't be able to change her mind.

"You did the right thing, here" said Koizumi, handing another tube charge to Kyon as the two Inquisitorial Guardsmen dragged Haruhi to the front of the Thunder Hawk.

"Thanks" said Kyon, looking at Haruhi one last time.

"The Emperor protects" said Koizumi making the sign of the Aquila.

"The Emperor protects" said Kyon, signing back and putting his mask back on before he jumped on the roof of the administration building.

The last few days had been hard for Kyon; the uncertainty, the doubt, but now his mind was clear. Even though he still remembered all the times with the brigade, he knew his duty.

He reached the vantage point, a fair distance from the target and offered a head start to Kyon once he had taken the shot. He checked the clip Koizumi had given him for his Exitus rifle. It was an experimental bullet type that penetrated shields and armor with ease. He loaded it into the rifle and looked through the scope.

There was the target, giving some speech in her foul tongue. He would have never believed it if Koizumi hadn't given him the exact info. She never felt like that kind of person.

Tsyrura, or as she is called in the Imperium Kalyn the Corrupter of Worlds, was up in a building with her head out the window shouting her speech to the masses. She wore more aggrandized armor then all the others. It had bigger shoulder pads and a long purple robe over it all. It was a sickly purple color, dark but not too dark. In her right hand was a sword, which she held aloft during important points of her speech.

Kyon loaded his Exitus rifle with the clip Koizumi gave him and scoped up his target. There were two Chaos raptors armed with chainswords and bolt pistols next to her, no doubt a part of her personal bodyguard. Traitor marines equipped with jetpacks meant that his escape would be tough. Other than that, not much could chase him down once he completed his task.

She was at the high point in her speech.

Kyon fired.

The round smashed through her skull cleanly and easily. She didn't have shielding or wore any armor on her face so the bullet wasn't slowed in any way. She stumbled back and hit a wall, her blood pouring down her face.

Kyon didn't have time to see any of this, though, as he was already running towards the other side of the building. He heard the two raptors behind him firing at him as he reached the edge of the building. He hurdled over and landed in some bushes as the raptors flew over.

They landed in the courtyard and fired in the bushes were Kyon had landed. Their rounds tore through the shrubs and pock marking the wall behind them. They stopped after their bolters ran out of ammo. However, Kyon had long left the bushes and was around the corner of the building. He heard the other cultists searching the building and realized that he had to take down the raptors before he could leave. He lugged his rifle to his shoulder, took aim at the farthest raptor and fired. The marine saw this and turned to fire at Kyon. The round instead hit the raptor's jetpack and caused it to explode due to the armor piercing aspect of the round. The other raptor stumbled forwards, and Kyon saw this as his chance to attack up close due to his rifle still cooling down.

However, the raptor was more prepared than Kyon realized and almost lazily swung his chainsword at Kyon. Kyon managed to avoid the rotating teeth, well _mostly_.

The blade cut into his forearm a little as to avoid cutting off his head. The Exitus pistol fell out of his hands as it did. Kyon then wrenched his forearm out of the blade and used his good arm to sling himself onto the Marines back and then brought his blade through the back of his neck. The marine sputtered a little blood and then fell over. Kyon rolled off of him and holstered his fallen pistol.

He started moving towards the edge of the school when he felt something punch through his leg. The cultists had caught up to him and were charging him.

_Never thought it would end like this. At the edge of some psycho's knife, wait, haven't I said this before._

Kyon pulled out his pistol with his good hand and took down the three that were closest to him and then two more behind them. Lasrounds punched everywhere around him, the cultists not really aiming or having never fired a weapon before.

Then Kyon remembered the tube charge that Koizumi had given him. He pulled it out and looked.

_Well, at least I can go out with a bang._

He pulled off the tape and tossed it towards the largest mob of cultists.

There were two reasons Koizumi could see the explosion. The first reason was that he had to pick up some other inquisitors from his cabal in the city. The other reason the explosion was so big was that Kyon had thrown the tube charge on top of the gas main for the whole school. It could even be seen from the Thunder Hawk as it flew higher and higher towards the waiting Imperial cruiser in space.

Haruhi was still groggy.

She tried to remember where she was. It was loud in here and hot, like she was on an old airplane.

She then remembered everything.

She bolted upright and looked around.

Where was Kyon?

She looked down the long hallway of the ship. Koizumi was talking to a number of figures dressed like he was while the two men in black that had helped them on the ship were watching over Mikuru and Yuki. Haruhi went towards them, hoping to get answers.

"Where did Kyon go?" she said, without even hiding her concern.

Mikuru was just sobbing uncontrollably, grasping onto Yuki that she didn't even register Haruhi's question. Yuki was just looking forward before she looked at Haruhi in the eyes. They were clouded with sadness and Haruhi actually saw a tear roll down her cheek. This was the only time Haruhi had seen Yuki register any sort of emotion to anyone. Yuki then pointed towards the nearest window and then continued to just sit there looking forward. Haruhi walked towards the window.

She could see they were heading into the upper atmosphere away from the earth. There was one patch of earth that was black and on fire. She realized that it was the school, a large crater was present. Small fires danced around it, like something out of a movie. Then she remembered that Kyon had jumped off there. She turned to Yuki and Mikuru, dumbstruck.

"You mean…" started Haruhi, unable to finish her sentence.

Mikuru just sobbed harder and Yuki just nodded without looking at Haruhi. Haruhi clenched her fists in rage. She had told him not to go and he had disobeyed a direct order. Now she couldn't punish him, because he was dead.

_He's dead. He's dead._

This thought filled Haruhi with a sadness. It wasn't like the melancholies; it was just despair, pure black despair. She then looked at Koizumi and that despair turned into anger. It was his fault, for sending him on that mission whatever it was. She walked towards him and the other robbed figures and they all looked at her surprised. She then grabbed the nearest pistol out of the nearest holster and aimed it towards Koizumi.

"Can you do it?" said Koizumi, smiling his same smile.

"Watch you…" Haruhi began but stopped in mid-sentence.

She stopped because she felt a slight pain in the back of her neck and then she couldn't move. Her vision began to fade and she fell over on the deck. That's when she saw the strangest sight she had ever seen in her life.

It was Kyon's sister, holding a syringe.

"Sorry Ms. Suzumiya, but I can't have you kill my commander, not yet anyways" said Kyon's sister as Haruhi lie on the vibrating metal floor.

She quickly began to black out but not before hearing part of Koizumi's conversation.

"So what do we do if he's alive?"

"We do the same thing we did before."

"What about the others?"

"You leave that to me" finished Koizumi before Haruhi blacked out.

Epilogue

_Captain's Log _**[Date Classified by order of the Inquisition]**

_Class ship: Oberon_

_Name: _**[Classified by order of the Inquisition]**

_Location: Behind the moon of _**[Classified by order of the Inquisition]**

We have been here under Inquisitorial command for some time now. We have had no contact with the Inquisitors on **[Classified by order of the Inquisition]** at all until a few days ago when **[Classified by order of the Inquisition]**, who is in charge of the operation had called claiming that they were coming aboard. After the Inquisitors boarded, they requested the Imperial Guard regiment **[Classified by order of the Inquisition]** that they had commandeered to come along on this mysterious operation to go down to the planet and clean up a certain mess they had made. As the regiment fixed up a certain area on the planet, they found a half dead assassin, discovered to be **[Classified by order of the Inquisition]** amid the rubble. He is currently aboard in med-bay undergoing extensive reconstructive surgery. They also brought along several young girls, which is very odd that they would bring anyone _back_. Some of the crew talked to them and their names are **[Classified by order of the Inquisition]**. Although they seemed friendly, they were apparently in no mood to talk. Did the Inquisition send us on a fething booty call? I don't know.

_Captain _**[Classified by order of the Inquisition]**

Deep in the bowels of the ship, that's where they were being led. Mikuru and Yuki had been separated from Haruhi and kept together in a small room for several days under guard, with no word from Koizumi. During that time, Mikuru and Yuki had come to trust each other and agreed to get Haruhi and escape the ship, somehow. Then they had been forced out of their room and led towards some unknown destination under heavy guard.

They were led to a large metal door and pushed inside. It looked like an infirmary of some kind, except it was completely empty. It looked dirty and smelled like a mix between anesthetic and bad meat. Most of the sheets were covered in blood and instruments were all over the tables next to the beds.

The only thing that didn't look like it had seen heavy use was an area in the back. There was clean white sheets hanging up, surrounding something. Mikuru and Yuki walked towards it cautiously, not sure what to make of it. They parted the sheets to find a clean bed and a person on it.

"Kyon?" said Mikuru, tears welling up in her eyes.

"How…How is this possible?" Yuki responded walking over to the side of the bed.

Kyon was unconscious, his head hanging down forward as though he were asleep. His left arm was hooked up to some sort of device that kept it straight and out, like he was reaching for something to his left side. He was covered in white sheets over his body up to his collar bone. Mikuru moved and hugged his arm as though it were a lifeline.

"I can't believe he's alive! Even though he did all those horrible things, I'm so happy he's alive."

Yuki just looked him over from his side and then slowly began to peel the sheets away near the left side of his body.

"He's suffered tremendous damage…" Yuki said as she removed the sheet.

Mikuru could now see she was right. The lower left half of his body and his shoulder had been replaced with prosthetics, or rather _mechanical_ prosthetics. They were covered in an array of lights and completely black. Yuki moved up to his arm and peeled away the bandaging to reveal a mechanical arm as well. It looked frail and then, yet it carried an aura of power around it.

"Someone's been a little too frisky for her own good", muttered a voice from the bed.

Mikuru let out a light yelp of terror while Yuki just looked up. Kyon was awake, yet he looked groggy. When Mikuru saw into his eyes, she noticed that the right one was mechanical. The prosthetic was a burnt orange around what appeared to be the iris that was blue inside the circle. The blue widen and shrunk as though there was a pupil in there.

"You have some explaining to do" said Mikuru, trying to sound intimidating

"I'm sorry that's classified" said Kyon, enjoying the irony of the situation.

"Tell us now" said Yuki in one of the scariest tones she had ever given.

"Okay okay geez, will you guys lighten up? We're going to be fine"

"Start from the beginning" said Mikuru, sitting down on the bed, "and go slow."

"Okay well…" Kyon began, "It's like this."

"I am not from your world, I was put there by the Inquisition to watch over you and make sure that the forces of Chaos didn't reach Haruhi and ensnare her. However, the only problem was they couldn't just send me in. I was never trained for those kinds of mission parameters, so I'm guessing they mind wiped me and put in a set of false memories as to make sure that my transition would be a smooth one. The location of my equipment and my training were all hidden away in my subconscious so I could reach them when the time came."

"But why did they send a sniper to do this job?" asked Mikuru

"I guess so I wouldn't have to get close and let Haruhi's powers affect me, yet there are a couple of things that don't make sense. One, what role did Koizumi play? I mean I know he was my leader but why was he there? And what about my sister? Was she even real? Was she just a part of my mind so that I wouldn't forget my training?

"Not necessarily" echoed a voice down the hall.

Kyon, Mikuru, and Yuki turned to see Koizumi standing there in the same suit he'd been wearing days before. Flanking him was a slender young woman with raven black hair, about in her twenties, in a skin tight suit. Her face was confident yet almost sadistic like she knew everything about you and was going to use it against you.

"Of course, they send a Callidus" said Kyon, as if finally realizing what was happening.

"What do you mean?" said Mikuru, looking confused at Kyon and Yuki

"That is Kyon's sister" said Yuki

Everyone stared at the newcomer for a while, except Koizumi, who was looking at them smiling his same smile. It almost looked like he was taunting him now.

"Callidus assassin's use a drug called Polymorphine to change their appearance and body size. She was sent with me with full knowledge of my mission parameters so in case I couldn't do them for some reason, she could", explained Kyon to Mikuru and Yuki, "and what better way than to make me believe she was my sister, so that way she could keep constant tabs on me."

"You never did get my pistachio ice cream" said the woman with a smile on her face.

"Sorry, sis" said Kyon, his voice dripping with sarcasm "I got all tangled up in something"

They both shared a short odd laugh before the room turned silent again.

"And the reason I was there was to make sure that both of you did your mission, and of course to study Ms. Suzumiya.", said Koizumi, breaking the oppressive silence in the room, "She could be very useful to the Imperium"

"Where is she by the way?" asked Kyon

"She's safe" is all Koizumi said.

"So you're just going to use her like some sanctioned psyker?" said Kyon

"No, we're just going to put everything back to the way it was before" said Koizumi, smiling bigger than before.

"Why?" asked Mikuru, even more confused than before.

"Because we do not have enough data yet, the realization that Kalyn was here was just a happy accident" said Koizumi before turning to leave, "when the time comes, we will know what to do with her, and you will know how to deal with her. The _both_ of you.

A strange smoke was filling the room now. It made Mikuru dizzy and tired.

"When you wake up, you will not have any memory of what happened here" said Kyon, leaving with the Callidus assassin "except you Yuki, mind wipes won't work on you, but you're willing to keep quiet, right?"

Yuki easily got up and left the room with the two figures.

"Wonder what part she has in this whole affair?" asked Kyon in a slurred speech.

Mikuru, realizing that none of them would remember this climbed up onto to Kyon and began kissing him.

"Why are you doing this?" asked Kyon, his eyes barely able to stay open.

"Because I...I…" began Mikuru

They both passed out in that room on the ship, and forgot everything that had happened to them. Haruhi went back to being Haruhi, even though her demeanor had changed towards Kyon greatly. As for Kyon, he reverted back to his old self, but whenever he looked into his sister's eyes from then on, he felt as though some unseen force was watching his every move with great anticipation.

The End


End file.
